


Ser Envolvida

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Sirens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finalmente terminei X3~ * Tava mofando na pasta kkk *<br/>Presentinho para o nosso tão amado Capitão~</p></blockquote>





	Ser Envolvida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Não tinha conseguido conter a curiosidade.

     Estava atrás de uma pedra, observando os humanos o que podia ser perigoso, porém estava um pouco distante também. Olhava para aquelas pessoas que seguravam grandes baldes, soltando aos poucos os seres pequenos e lentos que os olhos verdes marinhos seguiam com algum entusiasmo controlado até que chegassem ao mar. Ela conhecia bem aquelas criaturas pequenas, tão pequenas que poderia pegar em mãos facilmente.

     Por isso não se demorou muito para afundar observando aquelas pequenas tartarugas indo para o mar. Mesmo que eles fossem os maiores culpados pela morte dos animais marinhos ficava feliz em ver o que eles estavam fazendo por aquelas pequenas vidas. Sabia que ainda assim muitos morreriam comidos pelos predadores marinhos, mas nadou perto deles, entre eles, notando que alguns se espalhavam para não ficar perto de si.

     Por isso não insistiu, ficando apenas com aqueles com instintos falhos o suficiente, ou talvez apurados em excesso, perto de si. Nadou suavemente por dentre eles para que não criasse ondas dos quais eles não poderiam escapar com seus movimentos, observando quando os mesmos procuravam coisas com o qual se alimentar, corais ou pequenos buracos nas pedras onde poderiam dormir protegidos. Sorriu, suavemente com aquele sentimento de paz.

     Mas como sempre paz nunca durava muito tempo. Logo com sua audição absoluta e com sua pele pôde sentir as ondas que vinham em sua direção. Ondas estranhas, sons estranhos que ela sabia bem o que era. Nadou rapidamente até o local onde encontrou uma pequena tartaruga dentro de uma sacola, tentando desesperadamente escapar dela. Delicadamente pegou o animalzinho com ambas as mãos, retirando-a de lá e soltando-o, vendo como se afastou rapidamente de perto de si.

     Pegou a sacola e ficou a observando. Ela sabia o que era se sentir envolvida daquela forma. Sem escapatória, desesperado por libertação. Lutando, tentando se soltar mesmo que tivesse de morder ou rasgar as cordas com as próprias mãos. Tremendo de medo sem saber o que aconteceria sendo puxada, ficando sem ar até que não tivesse mais condições de manter a consciência, de lutar.

     Essa normalmente seria a memória que teria, o corpo estremeceria pelo temor de sentir as cordas contra a pele e de ser puxada para fora do mar à força. Dos sons que sua cauda fazia quando batia no mar, a dor do sol tocando sua pele mais quente que o normal, ou talvez fosse apenas o medo daquele calor, o medo de morrer nas mãos de desconhecidos daquela forma. O pior jeito de morrer, secando até a morte.

      Mas naquele momento não foi disso que se lembrou. Havia outra forma de ser envolvida uma muito mais gentil. Um calor que se espalhava por seu corpo do centro do seu peito para as extremidades. Era um abraço, um abraço que lhe fazia ter vontade de se deitar e fechar os olhos confortável, crente de que nada no mundo poderia lhe acontecer quando estava envolvida por aqueles braços.

     Ela poderia sentir o cheiro conhecido e atraente. Ouvir batidas que faziam seu coração tomar o mesmo ritmo e trazia sempre um pouco de sono. Sentir a respiração tocar o topo de sua cabeça, balançar um pouco seus fios. Melhor se ouvisse a voz, ou um riso, um riso acompanhado de algum sorriso ousado que fariam seus pelos se arrepiarem. Melhor ainda se fosse um pouco mais apertada contra ele mesmo que isso pudesse tornar um movimento mais difícil.

     Mas era naquelas horas que não queria se movimentar, apenas ficar quietinha e aproveitar do momento. Olhos fechados para que nada no mundo pudesse tirar sua concentração e os outros sentidos se tornassem mais ativos. Haviam coisas de Anya que não precisava ver, apenas sentir e ouvir.  Mesmo o tempo, o tão odiado tempo, parecia desimportante, dava a falsa impressão de parar só para eles.

     Beijos quentes contra sua pele lhe fariam suspirar.

     Toques no seu corpo, estremecer.

Facilmente lhe fazer cantar a mais doce das canções

     Anya poderia roubar seu ar facilmente e porque reclamar disso?

     Não havia constrangimento em nenhuma atitude, vergonha em nenhum momento. Se o rosto pálido tomasse a coloração avermelhada isso só significava que os toques estavam mais ousados, seus desejos mais aflorados, o corpo mais febril. Provavelmente estaria entre a sanidade e a insanidade aos poucos cedendo à loucura momentânea. Palavras embaralhando em sua mente, declarações de amor mais demonstradas por gemidos do que por palavras.

     Os olhos se abriram, e nem sabia em que momento tinha fechado. Suas mãos abraçavam o próprio corpo suavemente, como se precisasse se controlar de alguma forma. Olhou para cima imediatamente, procurando a luz do Sol, vendo que as cores que banhavam o mar estavam rosas-alaranjadas. Logo, logo poderia vê-lo e fazer aquelas sensações se tornarem mais intensas do que o que imaginara ali.

     Afinal nenhuma de suas fantasias podia substituir o calor daqueles olhos verdes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente terminei X3~ * Tava mofando na pasta kkk *  
> Presentinho para o nosso tão amado Capitão~


End file.
